Live to Hate, Hate to Live
by Wingless Night
Summary: COMPLETED! When Naruto gets a strange visitor in his kitchen one night, he tries to avoid seeing that visitor ever again. Yet that visitor told him that if Naruto wanted to stay alive, he would stay away from his best friend. SasuNaru.
1. Pain

_**Disclaimer**: Mou… this is too bothersome to own. Pash. _

_**Summary**: Naruto gets a strange visitor in his kitchen one night. Just what does this visitor have to do with Sasuke? _

_**Notes**: I'm sadistic, I'm sadistic, I'm morbidly sadistic. S'all you really need to know about me here. This is one of the fics where I will try my hardest to keep rape out of it. However, please don't think about that too much. I might have Itachi screw Naruto because I want to. But that's only if I'm caught in an even more morbid mood than I was when I started this fic. This fic is bloody, angsty and will probably break down all barriers that anyone has on anything turning out like everything should. Whatever that means, I have no idea. And don't ask me about it. I'm writing without thinking. Whatever comes out comes out and I don't give a damn. Aaragh… my head needs to stop hurting._

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live**  
**Chapter One: Pain**

_Uzumaki Naruto, now fifteen years old and still a genin, walked into his almost barren apartment. Contrary to popular belief, the apartment wasn't messy. All that he had was the bare minimum and so there weren't any other belongings to take up all the empty space. _

_Tiredly, the blonde made his way to the kitchen for a drink. All the while, the boy muttered about how much he was going to kick Sasuke's ass one of these days. Even though he knew that his teammate was stronger than him, that didn't discourage Naruto. He honestly believed that one day – he would be able to surpass his rival and be recognized. _

_"Hello, Kyuubi," a deep voice greeted him. _

_Naruto shot his head up, blue eyes widening at the sight of a visitor in his kitchen. And not just any visitor it appeared. _

_The man sitting in the boy's only chair (for he never expected company – so why have more than one chair?) was none other than one Uchiha Itachi. _

_"You!" Naruto growled. _

_Itachi merely smirked. "Yes, me," he replied silkily. _

_Naruto's hands clenched into fists as he tried to rein in his anger. "What are you doing here?" _

_Itachi smiled grimly. "Why – I'm here to see you," he informed the genin. "Isn't that obvious?"_

_Naruto's hand moved slowly, coming to a stop at the shuriken holster on his leg. He didn't get anything out though… at least not yet, anyway. _

_"Why?"_

_"To see you, Kyuubi."_

_Naruto's mouth was a grim line. "Well, you've seen me, bastard, now leave."_

_"Not until I've spoken."_

_"You've already said shit, so out!" _

_Naruto knew that it was stupid trying to order Uchiha Itachi around. It had been four years since Sasuke had tried to go to Orochimaru – and Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Neji had risked their lives to bring him back. They had succeeded, barely, in their quest. Naruto had grown so much since then._

_However, not much had changed. Since very few knew that Sasuke had left, the village still worshipped him. Not many people cared for Naruto. Sakura swooned after Sasuke. _

_Everything was the same. _

_Uchiha Itachi being here, however, messed up the pattern. The last time the elder Sharingan user had been here, Sasuke had left – and almost died because of some mental technique that Naruto never wanted to experience. Naruto had almost been kidnapped, and Itachi was after the demon in his stomach. _

_Had that changed? Why would Itachi try to be civil to him, if that particular fact had stayed the same?_

_Naruto wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know, but his overwhelming curiosity wanted to know what Itachi wanted. So, the blonde merely grunted, "Speak."_

"_I'm not here to capture you, Kyuubi," the man said, not moving his eyes from Naruto's. It was as though Itachi had read the blue-eyed boy's mind, which unnerved the fox-boy. "If I was, you'd already be unconscious and we would not be having this conversation. Now, I'm only going to say this once, Kitsune, so listen closely. I've noticed you have taken an interest in my younger brother."_

"_Wha-?"_

"_Right now, all you have is rivalry, but I do not know what the future holds, even though I have my theories. Therefore, I am ordering you – if you want to stay alive, then it would be best if you stay away from my brother."_

"_What…?" Naruto voiced, completely confused. His anger rose and he glowered at Itachi, finally releasing his anger through his words. "I don't understand why you're asking this or why you're here or anything like that! But I really don't give a fuck! Get the fuck out of my house! Stop telling me shit as if you own me."_

_Before Naruto could do anything, Itachi had him pinned against the wall. The blonde struggled, trying to get out the hold, but Itachi was stronger than him and he could barely breathe, let alone move. _

"_You see, Naruto-kun," the man breathed in his ear. "I do own you."_

_With that, the elder Uchiha was gone, leaving a very confused and shaking Naruto behind. _

_He stared into the darkness, not moving. Not even the thought of food, or a shower, or anything of that nature came to him. His mind was completely blank. _

_Was Itachi… hinting that Naruto might like Sasuke? Maybe even… love him? No, but that couldn't be true. If that was true, he might as well kill himself now, instead of waiting for Itachi or Orochimaru to do it. There was no way in hell that Sasuke would ever return his feelings. _

_The blonde curled up into a little ball, head on his knees, as his arms wrapped his legs closer to his body. _

_Was there any reason for him to stay away from Sasuke? Sasuke was his rival… love… love could not form from hate! And Naruto knew that Sasuke hated him – just like everyone else did… as well as Kakashi could hide it, Naruto knew that the man must hate him. _

_Sakura didn't bother hiding it… Iruka… Naruto had killed Iruka's parents, so there was no reason for Iruka to love him. _

_Taking a kunai out of his holster, he put the tip to his wrist and began making marks on the tanned skin until crimson blood gushed forth. This pain – this was real. _

_The feeling of friendship… that wasn't real. _

_Shikamaru… the only Chuunin among the Rookie Nine. He was always complaining, but he believed in Naruto. He had come to understand Naruto in a way that no one bothered with. _

_Kiba… the jokester, almost as good as Naruto himself. He was always with Akamaru, his loyal nin-dog. Kiba had accepted Naruto a long time ago, though neither really cared to admit it. _

_Neji… the boy who had found that fate didn't always have a hand to play. He was always believing in Naruto after the first Chuunin exams. _

_Hinata… a quiet girl. No one really knew what went on behind her head except for Kiba and Shino, because they were her teammates and it was their job. _

_Chouji… always with his food, yet strong when called upon. Chouji was amazing. _

_Lee… never giving up hope, never surrendering to the odds. He had finally reached a genin status again after Tsunade's operation had been a success. _

_Gaara… the only one who could dare dream to know what it was like to be a jinchuuriki. The only one who knew what it was like to harbor a demon, but he was braver than Naruto. He didn't wear a mask of lies. _

_Tenten… always smiling. Everyone knew she had a thing for Neji, but Neji, being the self-centered guy he is, never noticed. She would always greet Naruto with a smile ever since they had come back from the Sasuke rescue mission._

_Temari… Gaara's sister, a rambunctious teenager who was always grinning and was the only one who could get a decent rise out of Shikamaru. It was always amusing to watch the two go at it. _

_Sakura… his own teammate. They had been paired together for years, and yet she still refused to acknowledge him, still treating Naruto as though he were nothing. _

_Ino… Sakura's best friend. She was always there throughout Naruto's childhood as well, she was vain, but sometimes fun to be around._

_Shino… not much could be said for the bug boy. He was silent, but he had helped Naruto when the blonde went after Gaara and Sasuke, and for that, Naruto has acknowledged him._

_Iruka… the one person who always believed in Naruto. The one who would always take him for ramen, and come by his apartment to make sure that he was okay. _

_Kakashi… his sensei. The man who would always be smiling that ever-annoying grin and always be testing the three genin that were assigned to him, never showing that he truly cared. But you know he did. _

_Konohamaru… the little brat that said he would take on Naruto as Hokage. The little idiot who Naruto had recognized as Konohamaru rather than as the Hokage's grandson._

_Tsunade… the gambling Godaime. She was always able to help Naruto out of a fix, always able to treat him like a son, and never afraid to put him back in his place. The difference with her, instead of all those who tried to keep him in his place, was that she did it for his own good, rather than because of the demon inside of him. _

_Jiraiya… his second teacher. The man that called himself a Super Pervert seriously and always believed in Naruto, teaching him the Summoning Jutsu and Rasengan. Jiraiya was always there, even if it was just for advice. _

_Sasuke… his best friend. Sasuke was… had always been there for him. He had never told the Uchiha how much it had hurt when the boy had chosen Orochimaru over Konoha. He had swore to bring him back and so he brought him back. It was as simple as that. _

_The friendship given by these people didn't exist. It was fake – they were probably laughing at him while he sat here. Even for all the semblances of the fact that they seemed to care, it was probably just some ruse. _

_Stupid Naruto. _

_Idiot Naruto._

_How could anyone like him?_

_Monster Naruto. _

_Demon Naruto._

_How could anyone care?_

_Dobe Naruto. _

_Dirty Naruto._

_How could anyone actually be his friend?_

_How could any of this ever be real?_

_He was a monster – that's the way it always was, and always would be… because nobody cared. No one except the knife that always bled for him, pricking his arm so that he could believe that he was human when such depressions like this one overtook him. _

Naruto awoke in his bed, cold sweat clinging to him as he sat there, breathing rapidly. He clutched his sheets in one hand as his other was fisted over his heart. Cerulean blue eyes stared around wildly as they peeked out from under a mass of blonde hair.

It had been three months since that night – when Itachi first appeared in his kitchen and claimed Naruto to be a part of his property. Sasuke's older brother had made frequent visits since then, whenever he thought that Naruto had done something… out of line to his younger brother, the Mangekyou Sharingan user would appear.

The visits were not something that Naruto was fond of. He began to become afraid of going back to his apartment – which at one point had been his only sanctuary – for the chance that Itachi would be waiting in his kitchen, like he always was.

So he found reasons not to go home – taking on more D-rank missions than needed, chasing Sakura around more (even though he didn't like her), finding more reasons to stay at Iruka's for an extra hour or two, just to name a few.

However, tonight, he didn't want to return to his house yet and there were some complications to his usual other reasons. Namely, Iruka was away on a mission and so was Sakura. Kakashi had disappeared and Jiraiya hadn't been seen around Konoha for at least two weeks.

So, Naruto decided to visit the last place he would expect himself to go. The Uchiha Estate. Sighing to himself, and calling himself a moronic fool several times in his head, Naruto paid for the bowl of ramen he had been eating and set off in the direction of the old buildings.

--

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.  
Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.  
It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me._

Jimmy Eat World, Pain

--

**_Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_**

_Like I said at the beginning, I am one sadistic bitch. If you don't like that, then I don't recommend you read what's to come. _

_Thanks a lot to Kuroi Hikari, my beta for this story (I think I have a beta for every story -.-) She helped me a lot in this and so I just figured that she deserved her name right here, for all the world who reads this story to see! Mwa_

_26 December 2005_

_ Editted this a little bit. When I hit a writer's block, I edit everything, so since I've hit a block on this story, I hope to edit it. Wheeee... ciao_


	2. Melodies of Life

_Thanks everyone who's been supporting this fanfiction. I finally decided it was time to get my ass out and post chapter two for all of you. What can I say, I'm lazy as all hell! I can sometimes put Shikamaru to shame… okay, maybe not that lazy, but I'm damn close! And I procrastinate my ass off. Like this project… I have it due at __noonish__ today, before then actually, and I've yet to really start on my poster. Fun, neh?_

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
****Chapter Two: Melodies of Life**

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he leaned back onto the roof of the once great Uchiha Estate. Nowadays, however, it was more of a ghost town than anything else. Sasuke himself didn't live here anymore. He had moved to an apartment in town, only coming back here every once in a while. The reasons behind his visits were mostly to remember.

Remember the sound of his mother's voice.

Remember the feeling of his father's pride.

Remember his older brother – back when Itachi had been somewhat nice.

Yet his thoughts always drifted, making him remember some things that he would rather forget.

His parents' bodies splattered with their own blood.

Itachi's eyes, as he stared at Sasuke's small, frightened form.

His brother's words, as Itachi left Sasuke and Konoha.

The sound of footsteps on the roof jarred the young genin out of his reverie.

"Sasuke!" someone yelled.

Sasuke turned his eyes towards the source of the noise. Spotting the bright orange jumpsuit, he knew who had come to visit him.

Uzumaki Naruto – the blonde, hyperactive and stupid member of Team Seven.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He really didn't want to know why that obnoxious idiot was trying to find him. He heard his name being called again, but still he found no reason to answer the blonde's summons.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see the cerulean blue eyes of a certain blonde dobe before him.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke growled. He was not in the mood to be bugged by this idiot. Not like he was _ever_ in the mood, but today had been wrong – he had been antsy all day and he didn't know why. This irritated him, which made him more grouchy than usual.

"It's just that…" Naruto began but then his voice trailed off. He seemed to be thinking for a moment before rapidly shaking his head. He couldn't tell Sasuke the real reason why he was here – that would get Sasuke to not only maim him, but Itachi to kill him. "Nevermind. Forget I was here." Naruto tried to get to his feet but found he couldn't.

Sasuke had rolled over before the boy could stand, so that he was pinning Naruto to the roof. The younger boy looked up at the Uchiha with wide – almost fearful – blue eyes.

_It was a mistake to come here, _he was telling himself in his head, even though the blonde knew that it did no good. _I shouldn't have bothered! Now _he'll_ really kill me._

"You… what are you doing?" Naruto whispered, lip trembling before he bit it and began to struggle against the Uchiha's strong grip. "Ge-get off! He won't like it! He'll kill me!"

The blonde knew he was babbling, but he didn't really care. He struggled as much as he could, but it was to no avail. Sasuke was sitting on his stomach, holding his wrists tightly above his head. Naruto had a frenzied look in his eyes, as he took in the surrounding before finally staring back at Sasuke. He looked like an animal caught in a trap. Shivering, he didn't give up trying to break free, though his breath increased rapidly as his eyes cast about, searching for something.

Concern flashed through Sasuke's eyes, confusing his blonde captive. However, that confusion was taken over by panic seconds later. Naruto _needed _to get out of here. If _he_ saw him like this, he would be furious.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, slapping the boy while he held both of the younger's wrists in one hand. "Hey, get a hold of yourself, you're _not acting_ like yourself!"

Naruto felt tears spring to his eyes as he bit his lip fiercely. He couldn't say anything. He was stupid to come here to begin with and now he was caught in this position. If he was watching Naruto at this moment… the blonde winced at the images that came to him. That wouldn't be good. The boy could only hope that he wasn't watching him right now or else there would be a lot of things left to be determined: like whether Naruto would live or die.

His tear-filled azure eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to control himself from completely freaking out.

"Naruto, _what_ are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed. "This is private property."

Naruto shuddered. He couldn't speak. The Uchiha's Sharingan wheels were spinning quickly which only made Naruto even more frightened than he already was.

Didn't Sasuke know how much he looked like Itachi with those eyes? Didn't he know how much of an effect those eyes had on Naruto? They haunted his dreams. They haunted his footsteps. They haunted his life, watching him from the shadows.

It was scary how much Naruto knew that those Sharingan eyes were watching him. He had become even more paranoid as of late because of it.

"No… let me go!" Naruto screamed; voice thick with emotions that Sasuke couldn't even describe.

Slowly, the brunette hardened his eyes. He let go of the blonde's wrists and stood, pulling Naruto to his feet by the collar of that annoying orange jumpsuit.

"Don't let me _ever_ catch you around here again, understand, dobe?" he snarled, not at all happy with how Naruto was hiding things. The normally hyperactive blonde was scaring the Uchiha. Nowadays, whenever Sasuke was afraid – it would automatically turn to a fighting instinct.

The blonde nodded dumbly before he was shoved away from Sasuke. He turned and stumbled off, nearly losing his balance and falling to the ground. He managed to regain it, however, and Sasuke heard faint words as the blonde disappeared. He wondered if he had imagined them, but something told him that he hadn't.

_"Why won't anyone help me?"_

Sasuke watched at the fox-boy sauntered off. He didn't know what to do, didn't know whether he had heard the last plea… didn't know whether it was meant for his ears or not. However, instead of following Naruto, he decided that he would confront the genin the next morning, when he had time to cool off from his temper.

He lay down on the roof again, staring up at the stars. No more did memories of his past before Team Seven haunt him. The only thing that was alive in his mind right now was a certain blonde dobe.

_

* * *

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of Life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us closer and now leaves me behind?_

_Emiko Shiratori, Melodies of Life_

_

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_Well, there's Sasuke, for everyone to see in his holy assiness. Yes, for Sasuke, it is holy assiness, for I like his ass… or what I imagine his ass to be. To me, it is like a holy ass – perfect. Why am I talking about an anime character's ass? Don't mind me. Yes… leaving now… don't forget to review!_


	3. Scars

_Hello everyone. I finally decided that it was time to release Chapter Three to all of you. Bear with me, I know that Chapter three is really short but a lot of the chapters for this story are going to be short. This story, after all, was written in the same style that There's a Magick Spell In Smiles was. That means that most of it is already written, I just have to get my beta to look over it. I don't have this story completed, like I did with TaMSIS. Sorry about that. I hope to have chapters out at least weekly, but we'll see what happens._

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
****Chapter Three: Scars**

Naruto trudged the way home. He continuously mentally berated himself for being so _stupid_ as to think that _Sasuke_ of all people could help him. He slowly trudged up the stairs to his apartment, not bothering to be worried about Itachi at the moment.

He was too worried that Sasuke would no longer consider him a friend. However, he soon learned that that was the least of his worries.

Itachi was indeed in his house, sitting at the table, just like always. Unlike every other time, the man glared at Naruto angrily. Naruto knew exactly what the older Uchiha was enraged about.

He felt a wave of fear wash over him, as he stared into those crimson eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Naruto," was the man's greeting. His voice was deep, yet cold – angry, yet placid. It sent shivers through the boy's frame.

"M-master…" Naruto gasped. Itachi stood up and loomed closer to the boy. Naruto backed up until he hit the door. His wide blue eyes looked up at Itachi fearfully. "I-it wasn't my fault. Please… believe me when it comes to that. It wasn't me! He did it all on his own!"

Itachi's hand came up and he smacked Naruto sharply across his face. Naruto's head jerked at the motion, knowing it was just the beginning. Tears that he tried to keep at bay flooded out of his eyes at the sharp sting of the slap.

He didn't like that. He didn't like when his "owner" hurt him. Usually, Naruto was able to stay on Itachi's good side, with only a few slip ups every now and then.

But the fox-boy had never seen Itachi this angry.

A sharp pain ripped him from his thoughts. He found himself on the floor, closer to the kitchen than the door. A lamp had apparently broken his fall, slicing through the shirt he wore. Itachi still said nothing besides his name, which he had uttered when the blonde had come inside. Picking Naruto up by his throat, he slammed the poor genin into the kitchen table. Naruto lay still on its surface, hoping that this torture would be over soon. He knew that he could not win against Itachi.

Fighting back would only give him a greater punishment than the one he was already facing.

Itachi grabbed his left wrist, slamming it into the table's surface. Naruto didn't even struggle, yet his mind wondered what the man was going to do. Quicker than he could see, Itachi pulled out a kunai and thrust it through the flesh of his palm. Naruto's yell echoed through the dismal kitchen a half-second later, the pain rushing through his veins. A second later, the same thing happened to his right hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto's voice wobbled slightly. The pain was immense. He felt a burning sensation on his stomach. Looking into those crimson eyes, he saw nothing but a sadistic pleasure.

That scared the blonde. It terrified him beyond any fear he had ever felt before. He didn't know what was going to happen next.

Itachi leaned close to Naruto, pulling out another kunai. He slowly sliced through Naruto's shirt, leaving the tanned chest and stomach to show. Itachi let his fingertips run down the boy's torso.

"You are very pretty, aren't you?" Itachi asked. A wicked grin came to his lips as he continued. "Sasuke-kun wouldn't like it if you were scarred, now would he?"

"I… I don't know," Naruto whispered softly.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't like scarred things. I won't kill you – yet! You're such a fun toy to play with."

Naruto winced at these words.

The torture Itachi made the blonde endure lasted well into the night. The Uchiha ghosted out of Konoha early the next morning, leaving the poor boy bloody and unconscious.

_

* * *

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tried to help you once  
A kiss will only vise  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last dance_

_Papa Roach, Scars_

_

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_So what did all of you think about that? I don't know – I didn't go into the full description. Call it laziness on my part, call it suspense on another part. I don't know. I want you all to review, but reviews are helpful and they make me feel very very special. Wheee… review already, what are you still reading the rantings of an insane author for? Have you no shame!_


	4. Finding Myself

_Just clearing up a few things. I know that the last chapter could be seen as confusing. No, Naruto was not raped in Chapter three. Sorry for the lack of explanation there. I'm trying to keep this story making sense without revealing too much about future chapters, but its harder than one would think it is. Mooooo… anyways, thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Each review I receive helps me to get my ass around to writing, so I thank each and every one!_

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live**  
**Chapter Four: Finding Myself**

Sasuke entered Naruto's house the next morning. He had been sent here by Kakashi when the dobe hadn't showed up for training. Sighing, he shut the door behind him. Sasuke knew that he should be thinking about why his rival left the door open, but he was more concerned with the fact that there wasn't a sound in the house. Nothing could be heard. It was eerie. Whenever someone entered his apartment, one would usually see Naruto bouncing in, usually half-dressed with an apology and a grin.

This sight did not greet the Uchiha at the moment. He looked around, feeling the goosebumps prickle on his skin. Something was desperately wrong here. He searched through the apartment, calling the other boy's name as he went, hoping to find Naruto.

Finally, he found him… and was glad that he had a strong stomach when he did.

The boy had blood running all over every part of his skin. He had kunai holding his body down to the table. His eyes were closed and Sasuke wasn't even sure if he was breathing. All he knew was that Naruto was in trouble. He ran over to the table, looking down at the boy. He felt his heart clench together. This couldn't be Naruto. Naruto was forever smiling and laughing and pulling pranks. Naruto was not placed on his kitchen table, barely holding onto life.

Sasuke looked at the kunai that held him down. He gritted his teeth, bracing Naruto's arm as he wrenched one out. It came out with a sickening sound and a fresh flow of blood. He repeated this action with the other kunai. It was all he could do for the boy. The rest would have to be left up to someone else.

Running to his bag, which he had dropped on the floor when he first walked in, Sasuke felt panic rush through him. Digging through the duffel, he finally found his navy blue cellphone.

All of Team Seven had them – as they had been a gift from Sakura. Each had a different colored frame, as it were. Sasuke's was blue, Naruto's was orange, Kakashi's was silver and Sakura's was pink.

Sasuke quickly dialed Kakashi's number. He waited for the man to pick up.

"Yo!" Kakashi finally greeted.

"Kakashi – come to Naruto's – he was attacked. And there are a few other things that are abnormal. I would've taken him to the hospital but I don't think he is stable enough to be moved from where he is."

With that said, Sasuke hung up. He pocketed the device and debated whether to call Sakura or not. He would have already called Iruka, but he didn't know his former teacher's number. Besides, even though Sasuke would never admit it aloud, it felt right just being here with Naruto and taking care of him.

A knock on the door startled the Uchiha out of his reverie. Sasuke made his way over to the entrance of the apartment. He opened the door, a stoic look on his face as he stared at Kakashi.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, putting away his book. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke let the jounin in without a word. He locked the door against intruders and led Kakashi into the kitchen, where Naruto still lay. He heard Kakashi's sharp intake of breath at the sight of the blonde.

When Kakashi spoke next, his voice was low and serious. "Sasuke," he said. The brunette immediately felt the change in the jounin's mood. "Get me a washcloth and warm water, as well as a medical pack."

Sasuke scampered off in order to do as he was told. Kakashi stared down at his normally rambunctious student. What had happened to Naruto? Who had done this to him and why? So many questions ran through the man's mind. The blonde was pale – that wasn't good. How long had Naruto been here before Sasuke had come?

Kakashi checked the boy's breathing and felt relief flood through him at the soft puff of Naruto's breath across his hand. They weren't too late to save him, but Sasuke had been right – this was definitely a situation where moving the wounded would do more harm than good.

The Uchiha soon returned with the items that Kakashi told him to get. Kakashi immediately took the washcloth and began to dab at the blood around the wounds. The slashes, which had not stopped bleeding, were terrible. Some of them nearly gutted the Uzumaki. While he bandaged the injuries on the blonde's chest and abdomen, Sasuke had taken the washcloth and had begun to work on Naruto's hands and arms.

Neither spoke while working, as both were far too occupied with their thoughts to even think of speaking. When they were done, Kakashi turned Sasuke. "Watch Naruto," hew told the brunette. "I'm going to visit Sakura and tell her there's no training and then I'll see if I can locate Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded. A puff of smoke signaled to him that his teacher had left. The Uchiha moved back to Naruto. He was heavily bandaged so one couldn't see the wounds that covered the boy's body. The brunette was secretly glad for this. Even though he was a shinobi, seeing a friend like that was not something that he enjoyed. He stared at the blonde, as though willing him to wake up.

"Sasuke?" a weak, trembling voice called to him. The Uchiha looked down, only to stare into eyes the color of the summer sky.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confusion entering his features. "Who did this to you?"

Naruto knew he couldn't move, so there was no way his normal charade of waving his arms around would work. Instead, he offered the other boy a tiny smile. "I don't know, I can't really remember," he tried to reassure his teammate. "It was probably nobody important."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't lie to me, dobe," he snapped.

Naruto flinched at the words. He didn't like lying to Sasuke – or to anyone, but least of all to Sasuke. He hated lying in general – whether by him or someone else. It made him realize just how much Itachi owned his will – owned him.

"Don't make me tell you!" Naruto suddenly yelled, forcing himself to sit up. Pain flared through him at the sudden movement, but Naruto didn't care. He shot off the table, grabbing onto a chair as though it were a lifeline. It was the only thing that kept him standing.

Obviously, Itachi hadn't gone easy on him. Thank god that the man was not a completely sick bastard, as Naruto was still happily a virgin! If Itachi was interesting in men at all, he was not interested in Naruto. For that, Naruto found to be his lifeboat. He knew that Itachi would never rape him – Itachi didn't like doing stuff like that. The elder Uchiha preferred to break the spirit through slower forms of torture.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto flinched and then looked at the other genin.

"What?"

"Lay back down, you shouldn't be up in your condition."

Naruto looked back at his kitchen table. It was covered in blood – _his_ blood. He shuddered at the thought, feeling his stomach do flipflops but he ignored it. Dragging himself slowly over to the sink, he bent over and hurled right then and there.

Sasuke watched him, surprised. Looking at the kitchen table, he could _see_ why Naruto had vomited. When the blonde leaned over again to repeat the action, Sasuke walked over to him. He lay a hand across the boy's unharmed back (for there were no wounds, surprisingly, on his back) and began to massage the boy's back every time he bent over to vomit.

It was comforting to Naruto and at the moment, he could care less for Itachi's warnings and punishment. It felt like someone cared for him and that was all that mattered at the current moment.

When he was finished, he sat down in a corner. Sasuke sat beside him, not knowing what else he could do. They stayed in an awkward silence for what felt like hours, neither knowing what to say.

It wasn't long before Kakashi and Tsunade appeared again. At first, Kakashi was scared because the blonde had moved and he was blocked from view by the table. However, when Sasuke stood up, he was able to put his mind at rest.

_Jeez, you're getting old, Kakashi_, he told himself in his head. _Why did you pass these three anyway?_ He, of course, did not forget to add Sakura into the equation.

Naruto wearily got to his feet. Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the extent of damage done to the boy. Blood seeped through the bandages.

"Naruto… who did this to you?" she asked as she rushed to his side, bracing him so that he did not injure himself further.

Naruto looked away, tears forming in his eyes but he would not allow them to fall. He couldn't let them fall. It just wasn't something that he liked to do in front of other people. Especially if those other people included Sasuke.

"It was no one, baa-chan," he murmured, though he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. He stared at the floor as he spoke, refusing to look into anyone's eyes.

Sasuke stared at the blonde, who was avoiding his gaze. Something was telling him that the identity of the attacker was important to him, but he didn't know why. He had no reason to actually care, besides the fact that he would lose a good sparring partner. Sighing softly to himself, Sasuke shook his head.

He should really stop thinking at times like now. It just didn't suit him all that well. He always confused himself, and gave himself a headache. Especially when he was thinking about the companionship he and Naruto shared.

_Companionship_? Where had that word come from? They weren't _companions_ in the least. The most that could be said of the two was that they were sparring partners.

Nothing more than that.

Still, Sasuke felt his legs betraying him as he walked after Tsunade and Naruto, entering Naruto's bedroom, where the boy was placed on the bed and told to rest.

"I have to run and get Shizune and my supplies," Tsunade told Kakashi and Sasuke. "You two stay here and watch him. I don't want the attacker coming back."

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded as the Hokage left. A moment later, Kakashi made ready to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke growled. "Where are you going?"

Kakashi grinned at his student. "You watch him, I have things to do," he said. Before Sasuke could respond, the silver-haired man had disappeared.

Sasuke glared at the spot where his teacher had been. How he would love to kill Kakashi for leaving him here! Unfortunately, the man was still far more experienced than he was.

Sasuke hunted around and found a chair for him. He dragged it over to the boy's bedside and sat down upon it. Whenever Naruto would shove the blankets away, in his sleep, Sasuke would dutifully tuck the blonde back in again.

The boy did not seem to be having very good dreams, if his tossing and turning were any signs of it. Slowly, Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's forehead, checking the boy's temperature. He wasn't surprised to find a rising fever there. Quickly, the Uchiha stood and went back to the kitchen to retrieve a towel and the basin that they had used earlier (refilling it with clean, cold water, of course).

When he returned, the Uchiha dipped the towel into the water and then dabbed at the sweat that was pouring off Naruto's face. He was so concentrated in his task, that he was able to escape the cyclone of thoughts that had been whirling about in his mind since he had discovered Naruto.

When he folded the towel and put it on Naruto's forehead to keep the boy's temperature somewhat under control, he found himself questioning the silence in his head once again.

Who had done this? Why would they do such a thing? Would Naruto be okay after this? Was there anything that Sasuke could do to help?

Immediately, Sasuke felt guilty for what had happened the night before. In retrospect, judging by the attitude of the blonde the night before, Naruto had been trying to ask Sasuke for help.

_Some friend I am_, he thought to himself as he watched the blonde. _I can't even realize when my friends are calling for help. I don't deserve a person like Naruto to be my friend._

_But I wish you would tell me who did this to you! That way… I could help… I could help you try and fight against that person! Why the fuck won't you tell any of us! It's obvious that you know who it is! It's completely obvious. I'm surprised Tsunade-sama didn't push you into talking. _

_Maybe she's waiting for you to heal. I don't know, as I am not her, but I wish you would tell me. Then at least, at least I could help you. _

Sasuke readjusted the blankets again, waiting for Tsunade to return.

* * *

_All these tears that I've cried  
You must be tired of taking care of me but  
Its what you do best and  
I'm a liar cause really its what I need_

_And I thought that I found myself today  
And I thought that I had control  
All the change in my life just fell away  
For a moment I didn't need you_

_Someone like you  
Someone like me  
Maybe its change that set you free  
Free..._

_Smile Empty Soul, Finding Myself_

* * *

_Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_So what does everyone think about this chapter? I don't know what I did… I just kind of wrote. I gave Sasuke a heart, I think… seriously, he's worse than the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz… I think that Naruto would be the Lion if he was in the Wizard of Oz. I was a flying monkey in a production around my community as well as an Emerald City Person. Heh, what the hell do all of you need to know this shit for? I'm just tired, just woke up three minutes ago. I'm surprised I have my contacts in already. It usually takes me another ten minutes before that happens. Moo…_

_Anyways, it would make Kyuu-kun happy if you reviewed._

**April 12, 2006**

_I added the first part. I've been meaning to do it for ages, but I finally got around. Now the story makes a little bit more sense, I hope. I'm not entirely sure that it does. _


	5. Leader of Men

_All right everyone, here's chapter five for LTHHTL, I decided to be nice. In fact, I'm also updating another story tonight, hopefully. Which will make three stories on today's updates list. Be proud of me, I'm prolonging a project right now in favor of this. Whoosh. Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and since I've been up for two days straight, my rants are short today. Gomen ne, if you like listening to me ramble. If you don't – well you're in luck!_

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
****Chapter Five: Leader of Men**

The fever broke soon after it had started, and when Tsunade came back, it was nearly completely under control. With Tsunade was Shizune, her fellow nurse shinobi who would could help her in how they should proceed with the wounded boy.

Shizune and Tsunade quickly worked on trying to bring the boy's condition to being completely stable so that they could move him, while Sasuke and Kakashi just kind of stood out of the way.

Sasuke watched anxiously as he watched the nurses work on Naruto's still form. After what seemed to be an eternity, but was only about an hour or two, Tsunade wiped sweat from her brow and called for a medical team to Naruto's apartment.

He was finally stable enough for them to be able to move him to the hospital. The medical team arrived quickly. They loaded Naruto onto a stretcher and rush off to the hospital, with Shizune and Tsunade in close pursuit.

Sasuke could only stand there in shock. Kakashi stood with his student, wanting to make sure that Sasuke was okay.

It was a long time before Sasuke dropped to his knees, eyes wide and blank as they stared at the door where the EMS had taken Naruto through.

"Who…?" his voice asked. He left the question hanging in the air. "Who could have done this to him?"

Kakashi didn't know, so he didn't answer. Instead, he let Sasuke speak. Somehow, the jounin knew that the Uchiha boy needed to talk right now, though he knew not what about – at least not at the moment.

"I asked him, and he flipped out," Sasuke murmured. He wasn't talking to anyone; more to the shadows in the room than to Kakashi, but Kakashi still listened to him.

"He made it seem as though it were nothing, but it was something – I knew that, and he knew that I knew, but he still wouldn't tell me the truth. Why would someone do this to Naruto? He's… he's _Naruto_, after all. He's just an idiot. No one should have anything against him, but yet he's grown up completely and totally alone. I wonder why that is. Does Naruto even know?"

The thoughts were coming out of his mouth, making no sense now. Kakashi still listened though. He figured that it was the least he owed his student. Even though Sasuke made no sense, Kakashi still knew that he needed someone to be here for him. Even if the Uchiha wasn't acknowledging that the jounin was there, Kakashi would remain here until he saw it fit that Sasuke wouldn't do something incredibly stupid.

Slowly, the Uchiha sank to his knees, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He knew that Naruto would be okay. He was _Naruto_, for crying out loud! The Uzumaki had never shone weakness in front of anyone. He knew that Naruto wouldn't give up without a fight.

"I wonder who saw him last before he was attacked," Kakashi's voice cut through the air.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. It was _him!_ He had seen Naruto last. But it wasn't at the place of the attack, so Sasuke was unsure as to whether that meant anything. He winced in his head as he remembered the conversation between him and the blonde the night before.

Sure Sasuke had been angry because of his angsty thoughts. All of them reminded him of how weak he really was.

Wait – something was bugging Sasuke. He looked around Naruto's apartment, noticing everything that was there.

The door had not been forced, except for when Sasuke had burst into the apartment earlier that morning. The only broken object in the room was a lamp. If Naruto had been fighting whoever had invaded, a lot more would have been trashed. That pointed to the fact that Naruto knew his attacker. He had not been forced to attack. In fact, judging from evidence that he saw, Sasuke could guess that Naruto had not defended himself at all.

But why wouldn't Naruto have defended himself? That just didn't make sense to Sasuke. Naruto – sure he had been quiet lately – but that didn't mean that he was having someone visit him who was trying to subdue him or anything, right?

Naruto would tell someone if something like that happened… right?

Naruto wouldn't keep something like that a secret… right?

Unless that person had threatened those that Naruto cared deeply about…

So this person had to have known Naruto well. That wasn't good. They had known exactly how Naruto's psychology worked and had probably planned their attack based on their information. But how did they get the information?

Sasuke shook his head, wondering if he would ever learn the answers to his questions.

_

* * *

So turn the television off  
__and__ I will sing a song  
__And if you suddenly have the urge  
__You can sing along_

_I touch your hand, I touch your face  
__I think the fruit is rotten  
__Give me lessons on how to breath  
__Cause__ I think I've forgotten  
__I think I've forgotten_

_One day, up to a cliff  
__That overlooked the water  
__I jumped in to save a girl  
__It was somebody's daughter  
__And now the ring is on my hand  
__It was given to me by her  
__To this day we all sit around  
__And dream of ways to get higher  
__To get much higher_

_Nickelback__, Leader of Men_

_

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_So what did you think? Before you yell at me – I know it's short. I don't care though, its important… maybe, I'm not sure. The next few chapters will be coming out soon, but not too soon. They still need to be betaed and I want to keep a good number of chapters in storage just in case I run out of inspiration._


	6. Remember

_All right everyone, after a longish wait due to my incredible laziness, I have a new chapter for all of you. I'll put my thanks here, because I feel like it. Thanks to Kuroi-chan, my lovely beta-person. Yeap… _

_Anyways, reviews will be answered at the bottom._

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
****Chapter Six: Remember**

_Sasuke?__ Sasuke!_

How Sasuke always hated and loved that annoying call of one blonde shinobi. He used to get annoyed whenever he heard that voice. Nowadays, it was something like a comfort blanket. It was always there and always the same.

Yet now someone was trying to rob Sasuke of that stability.

_What do you want, dobe?_

Sasuke inwardly winced when he recalled his voice. Why had he sounded so angry, so annoyed? Why was he always like that to the blonde dobe? Didn't he care about Naruto?

Of course Sasuke cared, but that still didn't explain as to why he acted like a prick every time that Naruto was around him.

_It's just that… nevermind. Forget I was here._

Naruto had sounded so hopeful at the beginning of that sentence but then he sounded tired, as though he was giving up that hope. What could that mean? Could Naruto have known that his attacker would strike? Was he possibly asking Sasuke for help? Could he have meant for Sasuke to help him not become how he was at the moment?

Why did he change his mind, though? Sasuke would have helped, even if he was angry, he would have helped his friend as long as the story was believable. Naruto was his best friend – of course he would help him!

_You – w-what are you doing? Ge-get off! He won't like it! He'll kill me!_

Who was this mysterious 'he'? Sasuke knew that that was a vital clue, but he didn't know what the clue meant. It was a riddle that he couldn't solve. It was a thing that he couldn't explain. He needed to solve this code in order to understand the truth behind it all.

He needed to make up for everything that had happened before and protect Naruto. He needed to. Naruto… Naruto couldn't disappear. Not like everyone else in the Uchiha's life had. He needed Naruto to keep his promise and _stay_ with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know if he could survive life without the boy by his side.

_Naruto! Hey, get a hold of yourself! You're not acting like yourself!_

Sasuke had tried to get through the blonde, tried to get Naruto to come to his senses, right? Hadn't he? But… but Naruto hadn't replied. That had angered Sasuke more than anything else in the world had. He didn't want Naruto to disappear, and yet the boy had been frozen with fear.

Sasuke had never seen anyone as afraid as Naruto had been. What could have caused that fear? Sasuke had to talk to Naruto – needed the boy to wake up – needed to understand what was behind those darting blue eyes that night?

Why? Why? The question reverberated in the Uchiha's mind. Why hadn't Naruto come to them sooner?

Why had he come to Sasuke?

Did he think that Sasuke could help him?

Then why did Naruto change his mind?

It confused Sasuke beyond anything else that the boy had known. His mind was spinning, trying to figure out this riddle – but nothing was coming to him. It scared him how little he truly knew about Naruto.

If he knew more then Naruto would trust him enough to tell him what was wrong, right?

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure but he wished with all of his being that this was true. He really did hope! He really did!

Did no one believe him?

Did no one think that he cared?

Is that why Naruto had clammed up?

Sasuke sank to his knees. He was in his own house now, and had been pacing from side to side, nearly wearing a hole in the carpet from all of his thinking. He needed to know the answers to his questions.

So why didn't he know?

Why couldn't he find the answers?

He was a fucking genius! Why couldn't he realize the simple riddle that was before him?

Why couldn't he understand who it was that was after Naruto? Why did he not know anything? It confused him and he sighed deeply, hiding his tears behind his hands.

The Uchiha could not cry! He wasn't weak, right?

But he couldn't protect those that were important to him, so that must mean that he was weak. He couldn't protect those that he loved.

He couldn't protect Naruto when the boy had come to him for help. All Sasuke had done was get angry at Naruto and snap at him.

Naruto was right not to trust him – after all, he was an Uchiha. Uchiha were not the very open, emotional type. So why was he crying now?

The thoughts in his mind destroyed themselves as Uchiha Sasuke let out a blood-curling scream. The emotions in his heart were tearing him apart. He hated it! This was why he had not thought about becoming close to people – ever. He never wanted to experience this pain.

Beating the floor with his fists, Sasuke tried to control the pain that was overtaking him, making him scream out again and again. But he couldn't. Tears overflowed from his eyes, streaming along his pale cheeks.

Nothing made sense anymore, he realized.

_Dammit, Naruto, _Sasuke thought as he curled up on the floor in the dark. Tears were still cascading down his cheeks, making his eyes red with something other than Sharingan. _Why? Why do I care so much about you? Why did this have to happen to you? Why couldn't I have helped you?_

Sasuke had tried to distract himself from all of the doubts that ran through his head, yet nothing seemed to help. Nothing!

--

_  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe _

If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me

_Disturbed, Remember_

_--_

_Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_Well, there you have it, chapter six! Now, here's the replies to reviews of Chapter Five. I'm only going to answer a few of them, because some of them, I don't really know how to answer, so yeah… _

_Ookima-han: You're not a big meanie – after all, I'm the one that's writing it, neh? Anyways, I'm glad you enjoy this fic, even if the sole reason is because of Itachi being in it. _

_Kali Swifteye: Please don't hurt me… after all… um… I really don't know -.- but please don't hurt me. That's mean! There! That's my reason!_

_KageKitsune16: Sasuke is naïve, in a sense, but he's also lost his childhood innocence in another. Heeheeehee, kinky kinky kinky. I love that word and I don't really know why. But it's a really fun word! _

_Fatlazikat__: ((blinks)) Okay… masturbating with cheese? That's a new one… but I take it you love your cheese so I have an open mind. Whatever turns you on is cool with you. _

_Okay, I know that I didn't get around to everyone's review but these were the longest and its six in the morning so my head can't think up replies to some of the others. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love you all. _

_And Chapter Seven is on its way… one of these days… ((sweatdrop))_


	7. Only One

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
****Chapter Seven: Only One**

Naruto was still recuperating in the hospital. He hadn't spoken to anyone for the past few weeks – ever since that one time when he had flipped out at Sasuke. The memory still haunted him, even as he sat in the bed, trying to think of something else. Closing his eyes, the fox-boy could see the scene only scant weeks before.

_Sasuke was going to visit Naruto in the hospital. Kakashi had told the Uchiha that Naruto had refused to eat or sleep. Everyday, the blonde was in the same position. He was always sitting up in bed, looking out the window. It was like he had stopped caring about existence as a whole. _

_Sasuke wanted to see if this was true. He couldn't think of Naruto as anything other than the boisterous boy he had always known. But he saw the Naruto that the fox-holder had now become. Confused, Sasuke opened the door and slipped inside. Was it perhaps possible that he was hallucinating?_

_"Naruto?" he called softly. He wanted to get the boy's attention but he didn't want to startle the blonde. _

_To Sasuke's surprise, the blonde turned to him with a vacant look in those cerulean blue eyes. Naruto seemed to recognize something about Sasuke because the Uchiha noticed a spark of… something… in those sea-blue orbs. _

_"M-Master?" the boy whispered, fear prominent in those blue eyes at the moment. "Naruto didn't do anything wrong this time! He did, Master. Naruto tried to get away, but he wouldn't let Naruto away. He held Naruto there against Naruto's will."_

_Sasuke stepped closer and Naruto flinched. This made the Uchiha stop in his tracks. _

_"Naruto – are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He didn't care anymore why he was concerned, but the person in front of him was not the Naruto he knew. For some reason, that angered the Uchiha. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the Sharingan zeroed in on the blonde. _

_Naruto saw those red, spinning eyes and his own widened. With each step Sasuke took towards him, the fox-boy scrambled backwards. _

_"N-no!" he yelped, falling off the bed. _

_Worriedly, Sasuke rushed to the other side of the bed. The blonde lay in a heap, still looking up at the Uchiha with fear. This made Sasuke stop once more. _

_He didn't know what had caused this reaction from the blonde, but as he turned and stormed out of the room, he swore to himself that he would find out – at all costs._

Naruto sighed, his mind once again not listening to him when he told it that he wanted to _not_ have to relive that scene. _I'm stupid_, he thought to himself. _I let too much slip out. I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke found out who Master is._

The blonde cursed himself a hundredfold for being so _stupid_ as to let such information slip out. Sasuke and Itachi looked too much alike, the boy knew that. Naruto could tell the differences between the two though. Sasuke was his friend. Itachi was his Master.

Two very different roles in the fox-boy's life. Could he have ruined that relationship that he treasured secretly between Sasuke and himself? After all, not only did Sasuke have all the clues in order to figure out the mystery of Naruto's Master, Naruto knew that Itachi was probably close by – watching the two of them. He would watch their encounters and watch their lives. If _anything_ happened between the two of them, Itachi would reappear and make himself known.

Naruto wasn't sure if he could survive the next encounter with his Master. He wasn't sure that he wanted to try. So he had to avoid the Uchiha. Avoid Sasuke _at all costs_. There was nothing that could make him go near Sasuke at the moment.

"Uzumaki-san?" a nurse asked, standing in the doorway. The nurse, although she didn't like the blonde that was under her care, she was worried about him. The blonde was staring out the window, except there were even more worry lines in his forehead. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. The nurse, whose name was Hikari, was worried about her patient. She was a kind woman, only in her mid-twenties, and she loved to care for her patients.

But Uzumaki Naruto worried her. They had even sent for the boy's best friend and that had done nothing for them. Hikari was out of ideas in her head.

"Uzumaki-san?" she repeated, walking closer to the blonde. He looked practically dead. She knew that it was the mental stress of something that was causing all of this to happen, but she didn't know what was worrying the boy so much that he would not eat, would not sleep and would not speak to anyone. He had been like this for weeks and there was nothing that anyone could find that they could do.

Hikari placed her hand softly on Naruto's shoulders. "Uzumaki-san?" she repeated once more but there was still no response.

Hikari had never had any run-ins with Naruto officially, had never been personally introduced to him. She knew of what resided in the boy's belly but that didn't bother her nowadays. She had seen him play his pranks and was amused by them. After a while, she thought that as long as Naruto didn't bother anyone she knew, or herself, she wouldn't care about what people said he was. She would laugh at his pranks from afar.

However, Hikari had never seen Naruto like this. She had seen the confrontation with Uchiha-san a few weeks before. From her memory, that was the last time that Naruto had spoken to anyone. Checking the monitors and writing down what she saw, Hikari sighed. She left quickly. Being around Naruto these days was just so depressing!

As she left the room, she saw one Uchiha Sasuke scuttle past her, into the room. He looked angry, so as she was about to call out a greeting, she stopped herself. Sasuke didn't look to be in any type of conversational mood at the moment. Still, Hikari wanted to know if Naruto would acknowledge the Uchiha's presence once more, if he would be able to stir the fox-holder out of his reverie.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled when he stormed into the boy's hospital room. The Uchiha had not been able to get any sleep. He knew that Naruto knew who had attacked him, but the blonde was purposely withholding information. On top of that – he wasn't eating or sleeping and had only a little to drink.

Naruto, for the first time, actually continued to ignore Sasuke. He was too wrapped up in thoughts of Itachi and how close to dying he had actually come for him to be focused on what was happening around him.

Sasuke, needless to say, was infuriated that he was being ignored by whom he considered to be his best friend. It was not a good feeling, seeing Naruto like this. The blonde hair sagged uselessly, the blue eyes were dead. The boy's skin was stretched tightly over his muscles and he was gaunt, very thin ever since he had stopped eating. Not even the IV attached to his arm was helping much.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know what to do in situations like this. Naruto was acting strange. In fact, for the past few months, Sasuke realized, Naruto had been acting strange.

He still didn't know _why_ the blonde was so changed though. What was Naruto staring at, as he never moved his heavenly blue eyes from the window? Was there something out there that Sasuke couldn't see?

It confused him and infuriated the Uchiha at the same time. He just didn't know what to _do_ anymore.

"Naruto!" he yelled. "Oy, dobe!" There was still no reaction. Anger surging through him, along with all the confusion and the pain of seeing Naruto like this, made Sasuke's next move more impulsive than anything else. The Uchiha lifted his hand and backhanded Naruto hard across the cheek.

"Wake up, you fucking moron!" Sasuke growled to the boy.

Naruto's eyes gained a spark to them. It was as though, by slapping the blonde, Sasuke had flipped the "on" switch. Naruto looked at him blearily.

"Sas…uke?" the blonde asked slowly, the name broken by his quiet voice.

"Yes, it's me dobe," Sasuke snapped as an answer.

"Why are…?" Naruto asked, not able to finish his sentence. His throat was dry and his voice cracked from lack of use. It was as though Naruto had forgotten how to talk; so long had he been trapped in his own mind's confines.

Sasuke sighed, walking over to the door. He stumbled across Hikari who was still there.

"Um… could my friend here get some water?" he asked, calming down his anger.

"Y-yes," Hikari said, relief sweeping through her at the fact that Naruto was being at least a little responsive. "I'll go get it. Could you stay with Uzumaki-san?"

Sasuke nodded and Hikari left to get a cup of water for the boy. Sasuke returned to where Naruto was. He dragged one of the chairs over to where the blonde was and sat in it.

He wanted to question Naruto so badly about who had done this to him, but he couldn't. Naruto wouldn't respond. He had figured that out from all of the other times that he had questioned Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway. The nurse was there with the glass of water. Sasuke got up and went over to her in order to get the water for Naruto.

Hikari handed him a pill. "See if he will take this. It will help him a lot," she said. "It's made by Tsunade-sama herself. If he doesn't take it, that's fine, but try, please."

Sasuke nodded. Hikari left this time, while Sasuke went back over to his blonde teammate. He handed him the water. Naruto sipped it, trying to smile gratefully for the drink but his muscles weren't working right so all he could do was nod his thanks to the Uchiha.

"The nurse also wanted you to take this," Sasuke told Naruto, showing him the white pill. "Tsunade made it for you, so I don't know if you want to take it. They said it would help."

Naruto's mouth was a grim line, purposefully, as he sipped a little more water. It was easing the dryness of his throat. After half of the glass, he could speak again, though his voice was still a little croaky.

"Why… why are you here?" he asked, coughing a little bit as it burned his throat to talk.

Sasuke's face was emotionless, but his brow was furrowed in concentration. Should he just tell Naruto the truth for once? It would be better, especially in a situation like this one.

"I was worried," he murmured softly, so low that Naruto could barely hear what he had said.

The cerulean blue eyes that had looked so dead only a few moments before, now widened with confusion. Someone… cared for him? But… that couldn't be true… that couldn't be right. Nobody was supposed to care for a demon like him.

"You… were worried?" Naruto repeated, slightly incredulous that such a thing could ever happen. He had gone through his entire life thinking that, sure, he had friends – but that didn't mean that he would have anything that would be worried for him if he landed himself in a hospital.

And yet here Sasuke was, disproving that lie for him.

It made him feel important – special, and the like.

Naruto almost cried, if he did such things. But he was Uzumaki Naruto. Tears were for weaker men and the moon – to which he would speak of his sorrows to.

Slowly, his hand reached out for the pill, but his arm was shaking so much that he dropped the pill the moment that Sasuke handed it over. He felt as though the pill was something that was tangible – a tangible sign that people cared for him.

"Sorry," Naruto murmured when he heard the pill clatter to the floor.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked. It was strange to hear Naruto apologize – especially to him.

Naruto didn't even respond to the insult that usually had him ranting about how much Sasuke was a bastard and how Naruto was going to become Hokage. Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to give him the usual speech after that insult as he bent over to retrieve the pill but the blonde stayed silent.

Sasuke wiped the pill off on the bed sheets before staring at Naruto. "Open your mouth," he ordered. Naruto looked at him quizzically, trying to figure out what Sasuke was about to do.

"Open your mouth," Sasuke repeated, frustrated. It wasn't like he wanted to stick his hand in Naruto's mouth.

_Yes you do_, a voice in the back of his head argued. Sasuke ignored the voice, focusing more on the matter at hand rather than at the snide comments his subconscious loved to throw at him.

Reluctantly, hesitantly, Naruto obeyed. Sasuke put the pill on Naruto's tongue. "Drink," he snapped at the boy. Naruto nodded, taking a mouthful of water to guide the pill down his throat. The pill, luckily, made it to its destination successfully. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, suddenly sleepy. It wasn't hard to believe. After all, Naruto had been awake for the better part of a week as it were.

"Tired," the blonde said childishly. Sasuke nodded. "Sleep." The boy lay down. Sasuke made a move to get up but Naruto grabbed onto his shirt, forcing the Uchiha to stay. When Sasuke looked down at his teammate/rival, the boy was staring up at him with eyes full of trust.

It was as though Naruto were six years old, at least that's how Sasuke felt and he couldn't ignore the stirring feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He sat down in the chair. Carefully detangling the fingers from his shirt, he allowed Naruto's fingers to encase his hand in their warm embrace.

"Stay?" the blonde wondered softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

With a small smile, Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled back before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Sasuke, without meaning to, slept as well, leaning on the bed that Naruto was assigned. Their hands stayed intertwined the entire night long.

_

* * *

Just cause it's all in your head  
__Doesn't mean it has to be in mine  
Don't believe what you said  
Still can't get it out of my mind  
I've tried to find myself an approval  
I've already been there  
Already done that  
It got me nowhere  
It brought me nothing  
__But a good place to hide in  
No one to confide in now _

I guess you're the only one  
That nobody changes  
I guess you're the only one  
That will never change faces  
I guess you're the only one

_Lifehouse, Only One_

_

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_I felt really bad about the last chapter. I didn't like it that much. No action, no real plot… just boredom and angst, basically. However, I do hope that this chapter makes up for what the last chapter lacks. _

_Thanks to everyone for your reviews. I love each and every one of them. _


	8. I Want to Disappear

_Hi, guess what? It's SNOWING! And the roads have already been cleared so I probably have school tomorrow, even though it snowed 13 inches! RAWR! _

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
****Chapter Eight: I Want to Disappear**

After Sasuke had left Naruto alone, the blonde had gone back to staring out the window. There was a bad feeling in his gut at the moment. He knew what that feeling meant. It told him that his Master was coming closer.

No sooner did the blonde think this than Uchiha Itachi appeared in the window, which had been partially opened earlier by Hikaru to let some air in. The long-haired man grasped the bottom part of the window with nimble fingers and lifted it just enough for him to squeeze through. Itachi slid through the space, alighting soundlessly on the floor.

"Even though I've warned you time and again not to get close to him, you do not heed my words," Itachi whispered dangerously.

Naruto stared at Itachi, shaking ever so slightly at the close proximity as Itachi moved towards him. The Uchiha smirked, stroking Naruto's cheek much like a human strokes the cheek of a domestic cat.

Naruto tried not to recoil into himself. He didn't want all the pain that Itachi was sure to put him through – but he didn't want to get lost within himself either.

"Now, my pet, tell me something," Itachi breathed. The boy froze, his wide cerulean eyes not daring to stare into the Sharingan gaze. "What did I tell you last time I saw you, when I had to give you your punishment for disobeying me?"

Naruto thought for a moment, reliving the horrible scene in his mind. He bit his lip, trying to sift through the pain that he felt during the ordeal in order to remember what Itachi's words were.

"You… you said you would kill me," the boy whispered as soon as the answer came to him. He felt completely helpless. There had been times, when Itachi first declared himself master over Naruto, that the blonde had fought back, had tried to break free of the Uchiha. The consequences to this action were things that Naruto wished he couldn't remember – let alone repeat.

Itachi sneered at the boy. "Yes," he whispered. "That is what I said, but I think I'll keep you alive a little bit longer. You are my toy…" With this, he firmly gripped Naruto's chin, staring deep into those terrified blue irises. "So don't forget that. Pray that I don't bore of you."

Slowly, Naruto nodded. Itachi smirked. This boy was completely under his thumb. The elder brother of Sasuke knew that it had been the younger Uchiha's fault for most of the times that he had punished Naruto, but he didn't care. Naruto was supposed to be a ninja, after all, and he should have been able to avoid such situations. The boy only proved his weakness whenever he got caught in an awkward position with Sasuke.

Itachi was just making sure that he had dominance over the fox boy. That way, Kyuubi was much easier obtained.

"Master?" Naruto murmured softly.

Itachi scowled at the boy. "Do not speak unless I tell you to!" he snarled. The Uchiha grabbed his victim's neck and casually threw the boy's body against the far wall.

Naruto whimpered in the back of his throat, spitting out blood when his spine crashed into the wall. He crumpled to the floor, struggling up, more out of habit than anything else. He wiped blood from his chin, but didn't see Itachi's boot head for his stomach. When the two of the steel-toed boot connected, Naruto could only grunt in pain. Itachi had impeccable aim – especially when he made the target by carving designs out of Naruto's stomach. Blood began to seep through the bandages that were there.

He looked innocently up at Itachi, who had calmed down since delivering the last kick.

"You wanted to say something, Naruto?" the man asked. His crimson gaze stared down at Naruto's evilly.

"W-what happened to Kyuubi?" the boy wanted to know. "He's not in my head anymore. The wounds haven't healed either."

Itachi smiled. "I'm glad you're perceptive enough to pick that up," Itachi told him. He petted Naruto's dirty locks of hair. "You no longer have to worry about the fox."

He snickered to himself for a moment or two, making Naruto shiver. Hearing Itachi laugh was something _very_ scary and Naruto wished that he would never have to listen to it again.

"That's why, my little pet," Itachi murmured, withdrawing a kunai. He slashed carefully across the blonde's face, the tip biting deeply into the flesh. "I'm not going to kill you. You won't last much longer without the fox anyway." The man slashed the kunai five more times, making new whiskers for the Uzumaki.

"Not last much longer?" Naruto repeated slowly. "So… how much time _do_ I have?" He hoped he wasn't being impertinent. He didn't want the wounds on his stomach to reopen even more.

Itachi thought about it for a moment. "A month," he answered nonchalantly.

With that said and done, the Uchiha left the room by the same window that he had entered by. Naruto lay where he was, on the floor, in a dazed state. His back throbbed painfully from the impact with the wall, but he ignored it.

He was going to die if he couldn't recover the fox to his body. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to gain control of his thoughts but he ended up failing horribly. He wasn't aware of the blood that dropped down his cheeks because of Itachi's kunai.

In the corner of the room, a little red light blinked at him.

* * *

_Hey and our mommies are lost now  
__Hey, daddy's someone else  
__Hey, we love the abuse  
__Because it makes us feel like we are needed now  
__But I know  
__I wanna disappear_

_Marilyn Manson, I Want to Disappear_

_

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_Don't worry, I know this chapter is short and the ending is not really a cliffhanger, considering how easy it is to figure out, but I won't say anything more in case I accidentally gibe away the next chapter. I don't want to do anything of that sort, now do I? _

_NOPE!_

_Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all and I look forward to more reviews._


	9. Live and Die

_I've actually had this written for a while, but I seriously thought that I actually updated it. I looked at my profile this morning and realized I didn't. Geez, I feel embarrassed and stupid. Gomen, its my fault you didn't get this sooner! I really feel like an idiot… _

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
****Chapter Nine: Live and Die**

Uchiha Sasuke made his way towards the room that he knew Naruto was staying in. Naruto needed a friend now, and as much as Sasuke didn't like being all sentimental, he was fond of the boy. He had seen the fact that Naruto was in need of someone through the childish way the boy was acting only the day before. Sasuke would have stayed the night with the blonde if Hikaru hadn't returned and woken him up.

Sasuke became suspicious of something going on as he drew closer to the room. Nurses and doctors ran in and out of the blonde's room in a flurry, some carrying medical supplies, others running errands and the like. Furrowing his eyebrows as a chill ran down his spine, the Uchiha hurried his steps towards the room.

Shizune, Hikaru and Tsunade were the only staff there that the brunette recognized. Sasuke looked at them, and then searched around the room. Naruto was still here. Tsunade was standing next to him, giving her analysis to Shizune, who was the one ordering the lesser doctors and nurses around. Hikaru was cleaning the blood off Naruto.

Wait… blood? Sasuke's mind questioned.

Glancing back at the blonde dobe, the Uchiha saw that Naruto wasn't in good shape. Not at _all_ like he was yesterday.

There were six gaping wounds where his whiskers once were. Looking at Naruto, it didn't seem as though the boy was in any type of physical pain. It was more so the fact that he looked shocked, as though someone had just told him that his favorite pet had died or that his parents weren't dead, they just hated him. Something completely traumatizing like that!

Sasuke stepped towards Naruto. Tsunade looked up from her conversation with Shizune when she sensed the Uchiha boy.

"Sasuke," she said, her voice low and slightly dangerous. Sasuke looked up at her, wondering what she wanted with him. "Come with me, I have to ask you a few things."

Sasuke, much to his surprise and everyone else's, yelled out, "No!" When he noticed that he had yelled, he repeated the word quietly.

The entire room went silent. Tsunade felt her eye twitching perilously from her annoyance at the genin in front of her and stress. She felt like slapping him. She felt like sleeping. She drew in a deep breath to calm the conflicting feelings in her head, exhaling the air slowly.

"You do realize that you're just making yourself look even more guilty," Tsunade hissed in the quiet room vehemently.

Sasuke started, his glare darkening. "Guilty? For what?"

"For what?" Tsunade burst out. "For what you did to Naruto. Look at him!"

"Dammit, why are you accusing me of doing that?" was the snarling retort.

"A security officer said that you knocked him out last night."

Sasuke fumed silently. How could they think that _he_ had done this? He was trying to think up a reply that wouldn't land him in jail for cursing out the Hokage when Hikaru spoke up.

"Hokage-sama?" the woman asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Um… could the guard perchance have been mistaken? I've been watching Uzumaki-san ever since he was admitted to the hospital. Sasuke-san here is the only person who has gotten any type of positive reaction out of him."

Sasuke smiled inwardly. Thank the long dead Hokages! Hikaru knew that he would never do something like that, intentionally, to Naruto. He hated the fact that ever since he had made the mistake of leaving for Orochimaru a few years before all of this, the Hokage had yet to begin placing _any_ trust in him at all. It was Naruto that brought him back! It was Naruto that made him care about this town! He had _nothing_ here – except Naruto!

Why would he hurt the blonde, then?

His eyes scanned the room. A little blinking red light caught his attention. "Was that thing working last night?" Sasuke asked softly.

Tsunade looked up at what the boy was pointing out and gasped. Her panic over Naruto had caused her to forget the most obvious way of finding out who had done this. She would have smacked herself because of her stupidity, if it wouldn't have caused a ruckus.

The security camera.

She called Sasuke to follow her – so that they could watch the tape together. Tsunade knew that Sasuke would want to see it and it was kind of a silent apology on her part for the wrongful accusation. She smiled, looking at her destination, which was only a hallway away, as she walked along the corridor. Soon, she would find out who had done this to Naruto. And then she would kill them.

Sasuke trailed behind his leader. He was antsy to figure out who had done this. His murderous thoughts mirrored those of Tsunade's.

They entered the security office and were given the tape without much difficulty. Directions to a private VCR were given to them by a nurse. The nurse also insisted on giving Sasuke her phone number. He threw it in the trash the moment he found a wastebasket.

The room was small, but not too cramped. Tsunade turned on the equipment, slipping the tape into the VCR. The picture was mostly clear, with a little bit of a blue around the edges. They fast-forwarded the tape until the clock in the corner of the screen read 1:43:06. It was at that time that both spotted the hand creep under the window, though it was too dark to tell who it was at this time.

The person lifted the window, crawling through the hole. All the while doing this, his face was turned towards the figure in the bed. Looking at Naruto, who was sitting up and clutching one of his hands to his chest.

Though they still couldn't see the face, the voice was clear to them. "_Even though I've warned you time and again not to get close to him, you do not heed my words_," the perpetrator told Naruto. The boy was mumbling something that wasn't picked up by the microphone. They could see his lips moving.

Sasuke didn't care what Naruto was saying at the moment. He was seeing red. He _knew_ that voice. He knew who the owner was and within a second of hearing the first syllable, his Sharingan – all three swirls – were activated and spinning.

Tsunade recognized the voice too and gripped the boy's shoulder in a death grip to make sure that he didn't go anywhere. Sasuke barely felt it in all of the rage that he felt.

Was this the person who had been bothering Naruto for the past few months?

"Master?" came the small voice of the blonde. The Uzumaki's voice appeared in Sasuke's head, from a memory of when he had frightened the boy.

_"M-Master?__ Naruto didn't do anything wrong this time! He did, Master. Naruto tried to get away, but he wouldn't let Naruto away. He held Naruto there against Naruto's will."_

Sasuke now wondered about this statement. At the time, he had focused on the "Master" part, but now he was wondering what more was there to this sentence. Both Tsunade and Sasuke kept their eyes fixated with the screen, wanting to see if they could dig up anymore information.

_"You wanted to say something, Naruto?"_

_"W-what happened to Kyuubi? He's not in my head anymore. The wounds haven't healed either."_

_"I'm glad you're perceptive enough to pick that up. You no longer have to worry about the fox."_

_"That's why, my little pet. I'm not going to kill you. You won't last much longer without the fox anyway."_

_"Not last much longer? So… how much time do I have?" _

_"A month."_

The two people watching it, although similar thoughts of murder of the Uchiha man crossed their mind before, their thoughts couldn't be more different now.

_The Kyuubi's gone?_ Tsunade was thinking to herself, making sure to analyze this. _Naruto was chosen as the holder of the fox because he was born with a very weak immune system. Arashi-kun wanted Naruto to be able to live, and so when the fox attacked, it was like killing two birds with one stone. Over the years, I suspect that Kyuubi inadvertently ate pretty much all of Naruto's immune system – installing his own immune system in the boy. But that was before either knew that a separation was indeed possible. I didn't even know…_

Sasuke was more concentrated on, rather than the reasons why the Kyuubi should never have been pulled from the blonde, but on the blonde himself.

_A month?_ His mind comprehended. _Naruto's going to die… in a month? No wonder he looked so damned traumatized when I walked into the room. Kyuubi? Who the fuck is that – it doesn't matter though. But a month? Naruto can't die… he's the only reason that I have for living. I don't care if that's a fucking selfish reason – it's true. I don't know what I would do if Naruto died…_

Sasuke stumbled out of the room. All of his rage had been replaced with something else – something that went far deeper than anger. He hadn't even felt this way when his parents died. The Uchiha felt so… so empty. It was as though he didn't exist, as a person, he was just a mindless shell, going through one routine in walking down this hallway.

He didn't know what would happen to his best and only friend. He didn't know if he could handle the truth of what would happen.

Wait… could Itachi have been lying just to scare Naruto? Could this all just be one big heist?

Sasuke hoped it was, but there was a sinking feeling in his gut that told him this was not so.

Something told him that the person he thought of as the Sun of his world, was becoming clouded over until he disappeared entirely, leaving the Uchiha in darkness and pain.

_

* * *

Get that fool  
__Live by the sword, Die by the sword  
__Innocent life, what they dying for  
__Live by the Gat, die by the gun  
__Who suffers when it's all said and done?_

_Nothing matters to me, except right now  
__Make it through till tomorrow, some way some how  
__You don't understand, but it makes sense to me  
__I won't stop until I rest in peace_

_-P.O.D. Live and Die_

_

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_Yeah… short, but neh… I dunno… . it felt right leaving it off there. I'm still writing the next chapter so mooo_


	10. Turn Back Time

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
****Chapter Ten: Turn Back Time**

Naruto could only see darkness where he was. He knew he had to be inside of his own mind. Naruto wasn't the kind to fool himself even when he wanted to. He was realistic, at least the real him was. Sure, he was a little dense, but he wasn't going to not see what was right in front of him.

This wasn't the first time that Naruto's consciousness had turned inward and sought out something. However, this was the first time that he could find nothing.

"He's really gone," Naruto whispered, his voice echoing in the dark chasm. The cerulean blue eyes, normally alight with so much emotion, were downcast as he wrapped his arms around himself. He felt extraordinarily cold as he sat there in the dark. "He's really gone."

Not many people know that Naruto always liked the Kyuubi himself. Sure, he hated what the Fox had done, but Kyuubi had been a pillar of support for him. Naruto would go to the Fox a lot once he had learned how to go deeper into himself to find the Demon.

And now the Demon was missing. Naruto still wasn't sure how Itachi had managed to take the Kyuubi no Kitsune from him as Naruto could only remember few parts of their last encounter. There was a lot of pain, ripping through his torso like fire. He could feel the burning swelling up and down his arms with each swipe of the knife that Itachi wielded only a few short weeks before.

"I need you, Kyuubi," Naruto sobbed. He didn't know how he would get his friend, his life support, his Fox back. He just knew that if it wasn't going to happen soon, then he might die. HE was scared without Kyuubi. He was scared. He didn't know what he should do anymore. He didn't know what he _could_ do.

Sighing to himself, Naruto wondered if he should bother going back into the realm of consciousness. It confused him. Shouldn't he want to go back to where his friends are?

**Friends?** A voice asked him, leering through the darkness of his mind. **They aren't friends! Would friends leave you in the clutches of Uchiha Itachi?**

_Friends! They are my friends_, Naruto shouted back. He tried to block out the voice in his head.

Unfortunately, such a thing was impossible to do. The voice laughed at him, reveling in the boy's despair. Naruto did his best to ignore the voice, but how could one ignore something that echoed around at him, attacking him from all directions.

Just who was this voice?

Why was it tormenting him like this?

Couldn't it just leave him alone? He was mourning here! Was he so hated by himself that he wasn't even allowed to mourn in peace?

But no, the voice was laughing at him, goading his insecurities and fears to release themselves.

* * *

Sasuke had been with Naruto ever since finding out that it had been Itachi that had attacked him. The boy's condition had been stabilized and he was hooked up to an IV, still unconscious from his latest encounter with Sasuke's older brother.

Sasuke shuddered with anger. How could the dobe not tell him that it was _Itachi_ that was doing this? What was it that made the blonde comply with the demands of Itachi? Several pieces of the mystery had fallen into place, but there were so many puzzle pieces missing that Sasuke still couldn't grasp the full picture.

The Kyuubi… Naruto held the Kyuubi within him.

The Kyuubi was gone.

Naruto was being intimidated by Itachi for God only knows how long.

Naruto… was going to die if they couldn't recover the Fox.

Sasuke knew that he should be questioning why the hell he was still sitting here when he could be out trying to recover the Fox for his teammate, but he didn't have the will. Upon hearing about Naruto's life expectancy, he felt everything drain out of him. He didn't know what he should do anymore.

All he could think of was staying by Naruto's bedside. Hours passed. Hikaru came and left every so often, but never said much. Sasuke wouldn't respond to her questions or statements anyway, so after a while, she stopped even greeting him.

He didn't care.

He was happier when he was ignored.

It meant that there wasn't a constant calling of his name. There weren't people trying to rip the clothes off his body. There weren't people trying to take his limbs home with them. He would be perfectly happy if he was just ignored.

But he wasn't happy, even though he was being ignored. Naruto was… dying. Without the Kyuubi no Kitsune to keep him alive, the blonde highlight of the entire village of Konohagakure was dying. That was impossible to fathom to the boy. That couldn't happen.

Such things shouldn't happen to people like Naruto.

Yet he had had his share of cruelty in his life. Sasuke had seen it, and had done nothing. Maybe it was Sasuke's fault that Itachi preyed on Naruto. If it was, Sasuke didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself for it.

He sighed, hating his brother even more by the second yet he still didn't feel any motivation to go and destroy Itachi. Everything was sucked out of him. He didn't _care_ about avenging the Uchiha Clan or anything. He didn't _care_ about killing Itachi anymore.

He _cared_ about Naruto. He cared about whether Naruto would live or die. He cared about the stupid blonde boy that was his only sunshine in this close-minded and somewhat hollow town.

Sasuke stared at the unconscious form of his friend. Naruto was hooked up to several machines in order to ensure his survival. One of these machines was a ventilator. Sasuke hated the idea of the fact that Naruto couldn't breathe on his own. His arms were punctured with more tubes than the Uchiha could count. He wondered why all of this was needed to Naruto.

After all, Naruto had always been really good at healing himself. He would break his arm training and have it heal in three days, if that much. But here was his blonde moron, unconscious and hurt and Sasuke didn't think he could do anything about it.

He hated that. He hated his own weakness. He knew that he should be out searching for Kyuubi in order to save Naruto but he couldn't do something like that. He couldn't move from this place. He was stuck here, lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the sleeping face of his rival.

* * *

Morning came quickly, along with Tsunade in the morning. She swept into the room, looking at the two sleeping there. Even though it was against regulation, she figured that the Uchiha should stay here. He was, surprisingly, the only one that Naruto subconsciously felt comfortable around. However, when he was conscious, she wasn't sure that Sasuke would be of much help.

Not with Itachi being the boy's tormentor for God knows how long. Still, as she stared at this unusual morning spectacle, she could only guess the bond the rivals had formed over the years and hoped that Sasuke would not have to lose that bond like he lost his parents.

She would have to have a word with Kakashi. These boys needed to be watched, and in order to do that, she needed to know more about their relationship. The only person to talk to about that was their very own teacher, and perhaps their teammate, but she knew (from experience, as Team Seven was almost exactly like her own genin team years ago) that Sakura might be more than a little biased about Sasuke.

After all, she had been the same way about Orochimaru. Back then, he hadn't been such an asshole.

But these memories were not something that she could dwell on at the moment. Careful not to disturb the boys, as they both looked as though they needed sleep, she checked up on Naruto to make sure that he was healing, even if it was only a little bit at a time.

* * *

Hours had passed since her morning visit to Naruto's room, and yet she was still dwelling on the subject of the two boys. Sasuke would, if needed, be stopped from going after Itachi. However, he didn't seem to be in a rush (which was a surprise to her).

"Naruto only has a month to live," she murmured aloud as she sat back in her chair.

"What was that?" a masculine voice said next to her.

Tsunade yelped and swung her fist towards the voice (merely a precaution). She wasn't surprised to notice that she had managed to hit Jiraiya square in the nose.

"Ow! Dammit, Tsunade!" the man yelled, cradling his bloody nose.

Tsunade carelessly handed him a tissue. She sighed. "Itachi took the Kyuubi somehow," she told him, not one to be beating around the bush.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "But… when they were sealed, it's a known fact that to remove the demon is to literally _kill_ the host!" he growled softly.

"And that's what's happening. Naruto is dying," Tsunade replied softly.

Jiraiya blanched. He didn't expect to hear news such as this when he came to bother Tsunade this afternoon. He didn't expect that blonde brat to die until long after he himself had succumbed to the sands of time. It was simply the fact that the boy was too stubborn to die.

"Who did this?"

"Uchiha Itachi," was the answer he was given.

Jiraiya's eyes turned to ice and he gritted his teeth in malice. "I'll kill him."

Tsunade smiled softly. She had been hoping he would bother her today. She needed someone she could trust to go on this mission. Who better could she trust then her old teammate? She knew he was a pervert and would much rather spend days hiding and scoping out the women's baths… but when on a mission, he was usually serious, especially if it was one of this importance. If it wasn't for the brat, neither of them would be in Konoha.

So this would be the least that they could owe him. "Jiraiya, you are hereby granted the mission to find and get the Kyuubi no Kitsune back from Uchiha Itachi. I want you back here as soon as possible. Do not fail me."

Jiraiya nodded. He was glad she didn't make him have a team. He worked better alone.

"I'll be in touch," he said before jumping out of the window.

Tsunade stared after him. "You better be," she murmured softly. "Godspeed, Jiraiya. I hope you succeed."

_

* * *

Claim your right to science  
Claim your right to see the truth  
Though my pangs of conscience,  
Will drill a hole in you_

I seen it coming like a thief in the night,  
I seen it coming from the flash of your light

So give me strength,  
to face this test tonight

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time..  
I would stay for the night

_Aqua, Turn Back Time_

_**

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner!**_

_Well, there's chapter ten. I'm sorry it took me forever to make it… but its finally here. I had a bunch of it written, btu it was too short, so I finally got my ass around to writing the rest. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you can forgive my lack of updating. _


	11. The White Beyond

All right, I know its been ages since I've updated and I don't have a good reason for it. So just ignore me here and read on. I hope you like it. I'm not gonna rant forever here like normal. My classes and drinking life take up too much time to be able to do a thing like that. So yeah, on with the story.

****

Live to Hate, Hate to Live  
Chapter Eleven: The White Beyond

Naruto awoke slowly. The hospital room, with only a small lamp lit, was surprisingly dim after the burning fires of his nightmare. He shuddered, feeling weak, but knowing that it was just because he had yet to get used to not having Kyuubi there for him. Of course, it could also be the fact that he was expected to die within a month. Either one could be the cause, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he was going to die. He really didn't care about anything anymore. He heard a small moan and looked around, wondering where it had come from.

His cerulean eyes finally found the source of the sound. Uchiha Sasuke sat curled up in a chair a little bit away from the bed. The blonde couldn't fathom why he would endure the discomfort of sleeping in one of the hospital chairs for him.

It couldn't be for him. That just wasn't possible. Yet, he was the only other person in the room. So that had to mean that someone had told him to do it. Maybe Kakashi or Iruka did that, Naruto didn't know who. Didn't really much care, either.

He was happy that Sasuke was here, regardless of _why_ the boy was here.

It startled Naruto to realize that Itachi had been right for the most part. He did like Sasuke. He liked him as more than a rival, more than a friend, more than even a brother. The Uchiha had wormed his way into Naruto's heart and there was virtually nothing that he could do to deny it anymore. He couldn't. It slightly scared him that he couldn't deny it, but at the same time, it gave him some semblance of peace. And that was really all that mattered in these early morning hours when he could watch as Sasuke slept, uncomfortably, in that chair with a slight frown on his face. It was now that he could openly gape and oogle at his friend.

If he did this any other time, he might be found out. He couldn't be found out. Sasuke would hate him if he was ever found out, so he would have to keep this a secret. He didn't want to mess up his relationship with Sasuke. Telling him might do just that.

But wasn't everything going to end anyway? The chances of being able to put Kyuubi back in him were slim, especially with the cost of the last time.

That's right, Naruto realized as he sat there in the hospital bed. The last time the Kyuubi was sealed, Yondaime had to die for it and the entire village hated him.

He didn't want anyone else to die just to prolong his life. He would get through this, and if he didn't, well he wouldn't have to care because he would be dead.

He lay back against the pillows, wondering if there was really anything he could do to stop anything that would happen within the next month. It was his life, and ever since Itachi had stepped into it as his "Master" he no longer felt as though he had control of it. Now that Itachi had left, he wanted to get control of his dying life. He wanted to be able to live out his remaining moments as he wanted. And he knew exactly where to start.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning, pain flaring through his back before he remembered that he had slept in a chair during the night. He sighed, stretching before looking at the bed, where Naruto was sleeping.

He smiled at the thought of Naruto peacefully sleeping on the bed as he looked.

And realized that Naruto was not there.

* * *

Currently, Naruto was sitting in a chair in Tsunade's office at the hospital. Although she wasn't here, he figured that she would appear soon, and only hoped that he wouldn't pass out before she came here. It took him forever to make it all the way here and if she didn't come before he told her what he needed to tell her then he would be very angry at her and at himself for being this weak.

Of course, he couldn't help being this weak, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be angry at himself for being such.

He didn't know how long he waited there, staring at the walls and singing in his head to keep him awake before Shizune came into the office to pick something up. When she saw him, she stared for a moment, before marching over to get a better look at him. She didn't question why he was up, because it was obviously because of his stubbornness, but she did want to know if he was doing okay being up and around.

He looked pale, and tired, but besides that, he was fine. Sighing, she pulled herself in front of him, and he looked at her with dazed eyes.

"How long have you been here, Naruto-kun?" she asked. He shrugged. He had long ago lost track of the minutes, or hours he had been here.

"All right, fair enough. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need to speak with Tsunade!" he told her, eyes wide and half-crazed. "It's urgent!"

Shizune looked concerned. "What about?" she wanted to know. She cared for the boy. He had helped her mistress to become the person she was, and she would never be able to thank Naruto enough for being able to do what she could not.

Naruto shook his head. "I just need to speak with her," he told her.

"Would you like me to help you back to your bed?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head once again. "No," he replied, not wanting to return to that place where Itachi had assaulted him at. "Here's fine." He was silent for a moment. "I'll wait here."

Shizune nodded and then went off to do as bid, leaving Naruto alone once again in the Hokage's office. He stared around at the walls for the hundredth time, hoping that Tsunade would come soon, before he passed out. He was tired, he felt as though he couldn't move, but that wasn't important.

What he had to say to Tsunade _was_ important. If she didn't come soon, he thought, she might not get the chance to hear what he had to say.

It was a little later that Tsunade finally made it into her office. Naruto, luckily, was still awake and alert, for the most part, when she arrived. He stared at her for a moment, until she sat down.

"Do you realize that Sasuke has been freaking out since he realized you were gone this morning?" the Hokage asked him. "I had to get Shizune to detain him so that he wouldn't barge in on whatever we're conversing about down here."

Naruto shrugged, still believing that someone told Sasuke to stay there while he slept. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "So," she asked after another moment of silence. "What's so important that you had to cause Uchiha and some of my staff to go insane with worry?"

Naruto sighed to himself. "I don't want you to send anyone after Kyuubi," he spoke bluntly, not one for covering up anything.

Tsunade looked surprised. She leaned closer towards him, studying him slowly. He looked worn down, but resolved. That might pose a problem for her.

"Why don't you want me to send anyone after the Kyuubi?" she wanted to know.

Naruto chewed on his lip for a few moments. "Yondaime had to die to seal Kyuubi the first time," he explained slowly. "The only way that we could ever seal it again would be to kill someone else. That's not going to happen. If its just to prolong my life, I don't _want_ it."

Tsunade stared at her surrogate son. He sounded so responsible, so grown up, that she had a little trouble believing that it was actually Naruto that sat before her, swathed in a hospital gown. He had obviously thought this through, obviously didn't want anyone to die for his sake. Tsunade had to sympathize with that point. Only a few of the Leaf knew the sealing technique that Yondaime had used, and all of them were "important" to the village. It would just mean more people hating him if he didn't.

"Kyuubi won't attack the village, anyway," the boy spoke up, effectively interrupting her reverie. "It made a promise with me… and it had its own reasons for attacking Konohagakure to begin with."

"I don't suppose you could tell me those reasons?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't remember them… well, I do, but their complicated and you already have enough on your plate. This is why I ask you not to look for Kyuubi. We weren't supposed to be joined to begin with. If I can, I'd like to just live out my life as I want to… without Kyuubi, without hospitals… without anything that could bring me down."

He smiled at her, wondering if he should go farther. He didn't know anything else to say. Didn't know anything else to do. He just wanted to live life… without regrets, without hospitals, without Kyuubi. Sure, he felt bad for the Kitsune, but the fox had made him a solemn promise not to attack any village again.  
All Kyuubi wanted was to live his life out in peace. He had told Naruto that many years ago, and Naruto had always felt safe when Kyuubi was around because he knew that he was in no danger.

"Please…" was all he managed to whisper to the Hokage before falling into a dead faint.

* * *

When Naruto awoke again, he was back in the hospital bed. A very annoyed Sasuke was at his side, glaring at him. The blonde and the brunette stared at each other for a moment, a silence stretching between them before Sasuke spoke.

"Tsunade told me… everything," he said softly. He didn't really know what to say to the blonde. Here he was, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's former bearer and now the boy didn't want Kyuubi back. The boy was accepting his death, embracing it. Sasuke couldn't understand that. When Itachi had slaughtered his clan, he had told the young boy to cling to life, to live despite what happened, to hate him and to one day kill him.

What did it mean to finally give up on life? Flashes of the Bridge fight years ago, they're very first mission as genin, when he took the senbon for Naruto, nearly dying. He had given up then, but he could barely recall that particular experience. He had strived to live ever since he had witnessed Itachi kill their parents.

But Naruto, the sunshine of Konohagakure and his life, wasn't trying to live. He was giving up. He just wanted to live life. He didn't want to have to burden others with his care, so he was going to make it so that he didn't need care.

He was going to die.

Soon.

He didn't notice that the blonde was staring at him with a mixture of horror and relief. Horror for knowing everything, with the underlying fear that he would be hated. Relief because now he wouldn't have to explain anything for himself. He could just leave it to what Sasuke already knew. Surely, when Sasuke talked about everything, he did mean Kyuubi, Itachi and his recent decision. That was pretty much everything. Naruto didn't really want to find out what it could mean if it wasn't those three things.

"Everything, huh?" the boy murmured, trying to piece together some kind of intelligent conversation that he could have with Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. He turned away, as though trying to gather himself. Without looking at Naruto, he spoke again. "I… well… if you…" his voice trailed off, uncertain.

Naruto stared at him, eyes wide with confusion. "What?" he inquired.

Sasuke blurted, "You can stay with me, if you want… when you get out of here." A faint blush covered his features.

Naruto smiled. He would love nothing more than to stay with Sasuke until the end. After all, this was the person he cared for the most. At the moment, he was too happy to be suspicious of any reasons as to why Sasuke would offer part of his house to the blonde. Instead, he found himself grinning. Jumping out of the bed, he hugged the Uchiha.

Sasuke was confused for a moment before he hugged the smaller boy back, a smile gracing his features.

From the crack in the doorway, Tsunade watched the entire scene with a smile. She could not have picked a better place for the blond to stay, even if it was her choice to do so.

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto had moved in with him. Sasuke had no complaints, even though there was a little bit of tension around the house. He couldn't say he liked that, but it was better than knowing that the blonde was alone.

Sasuke stared out into the distance, thinking of said blonde. That boy was brave. Stupid, yes, but brave. Yet that boy should be more selfish. He was going to _die_ in less than a month. He was choosing death over life. The Uchiha wanted to question that boy, ask him why such things were happening, but he knew he shouldn't. The Uchiha didn't want to see Naruto die, but he also didn't want to see Naruto sad. Selfishly, he knew that he didn't want one of the only people who saw him as Sasuke to leave him.

He growled incoherently as he threw a rock into the small pond outside of Hokage Tower. Naruto had gone inside nearly an hour before. The blonde had a grim, determined look on his face when he had walked inside, asking Sasuke to wait for him. Naruto wasn't exactly healthy, but he was able to get up and around without tiring too quickly.

They couldn't train though.

Naruto wasn't strong enough to train.

"Sasuke," a voice called. Sasuke turned towards the sound, only to find Naruto staring at him, a solemn look showing through his foxish smile.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, getting up and approaching the boy.

Naruto tried to grin, but his mouth twitched to a frown. His lips quivered as he finally spoke. "It's final," he began, doing his best to hold in his tears. "I turned in my hitae-ate today. I'm no longer a ninja of Konohagakure."

Sasuke saw how broken the boy looked over this. He could imagine how hard it had been. After all, Naruto's dream had always been to become the greatest ninja in the town and have everyone finally respect him.

Yet, because of _Sasuke's brother_, the Uzumaki was unable to fulfill that dream.

Sasuke could feel the rage coursing through his veins again, something more powerful than he had ever known. He tried to keep it under control, forcing it to coil once more somewhere inside of his stomach so that he wouldn't frighten the distraught man in front of him.

Before he even knew what was happening, Naruto had pushed himself against Sasuke, tears glistening on his cheeks as ever more fell from the azure pools of his eyes. Sasuke stood rigid for a moment, surprised at the action of the blonde, before his arms slowly wrapped around Naruto's shaking torso.

They didn't know how long they stayed there, they only knew a few things. Sasuke realized that he was happy that the blonde trusted him. Naruto was ecstatic that the other didn't push him away. It meant a lot to him to finally have the one he loved to hold him like this. Though, admittingly, he would much rather have had it under different circumstances.

Reasons didn't matter to them though, even as they stayed like that long after Naruto's tears had dried. They were content, and that was all that mattered.

_

* * *

You were born into this world, a situational pariah  
Spoke in tongues, misunderstood, like some unrecognized Messiah  
At the bottom of the sea, I was bathed in your forgiveness  
Now the world is split in three, leaving me your only witness  
Is there proof you ever lived? Is it something more transcendent?  
Will this moments die with me? Are they not so independent?  
Will a child, in five hundred years, be granted recollection  
Of your smile, of your eyes, through divinest intervention?_

I will shout in from the mountain, when your soul is taking flight  
I will tell your tale in blood, I will keep your flame alive  
And when I bleed away my strength, I'll find you in the white beyond  
From above, we'll make it rain to water mortal dreams at night

Thou Shalt Not, The White Beyond

**

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner**

Well, there you have it folks, chapter eleven. It's not that long, I know, but it's the best I can pull inbetween classes, parties, sobering up and getting drunk. I should really be better at this by now and not apologize so much, but I think I could do much better if I tried.


	12. The Other Side of this Life

_I really have no excuse. I mean, the end of Chapter Eleven could be seen as the end of the story, and I was content to leave it like that for a while, but I already had the first bit of this written. So I just kind of want to give closure to this piece. A little bit more than what I had given. Sorry for this ending. It's kind of cliché, but it is what I have to offer. It's also lots of OOC, but I don't give a damn._

**Live to Hate, Hate to Live**  
**Chapter Twelve: The Other Side of This Life**

Sasuke looked at the sleeping form of Naruto. The boy had literally cried himself to sleep, and was cuddling with Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't want to disturb his friend, so he didn't move from his spot. Naruto didn't want him too, and the boy was sleeping peacefully, so there was nothing Sasuke could do, anyway.

He softly brushed the blond hair away from his eyes, running his fingers lightly over the whisker-like scars that had always been there… but now, now they weren't from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. These were vile marks from his brother. These were torment and punishment that his brother had to die for. Yet, something was seriously lacking in his conviction to kill Itachi. His best friend was laying here, slowly dying. He had to give up his dreams for some asshole of an Uchiha. He had to give up everything. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes slowly. He couldn't break.

Not when Naruto needed him. Naruto was what was important at the moment. He didn't know how he would have made it this far if not for the boy beside him. He didn't know if he could go farther. The two had been rivals since the academy. Ever since they had met. He could remember seeing Naruto – the blonde was always alone on the old wooden swing at the edge of the schoolyard. He was always swinging there, watching as the other kids played. Sometimes, he would have a large grin on his face, but there was always a kind of sadness in those blue eyes. Sometimes, he would be staring wistfully, not even bothering to mask what he felt.

Why hadn't Sasuke gone over? The boy obviously had always wanted just one person to acknowledge him. Why did it take this much for Sasuke to realize what the boy had always wanted?

_If only I had known before_, he thought to himself, gritting his teeth. He was so stupid. Naruto – what would his life be without Naruto?

_I have to stop thinking about him,_ Sasuke growled in his head. However, he soon realized just how hard this could be with the boy of his thoughts plastered to his side, snuggling up on his lap, gripping his pants with one hand as he slept on. The Uchiha blushed. _Damn it! No blushing! No! You are an _Uchiha_! Uchiha do not blush!_

However, no matter how he thought and tried to tell himself not to blush, a faint redness settled over his cheeks. Naruto murmured something in his sleep, rubbing against Sasuke's thigh with his cheek.

Sasuke nearly growled in his throat. Did the boy have to be so damn sexy without realizing it?

No. Not sexy. Never sexy! He didn't think sexy! Annoying! That was the word. Annoying!

"Sasuke?" a voice startled him out of his reverie.

"What?" the Uchiha asked.

"Thank you," the blonde murmured softly.

Sasuke was startled. Thanking him? What was that about? He hadn't done anything. In fact, he was indirectly the cause of all of this. And he said so.

Naruto smiled at him, carefully sitting up. It hurt to move some of his joints, but he ignored it. No matter what, he was still Uzumaki Naruto. He was still strong. He didn't have to be a ninja to be strong.

The blonde leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, wondering if the boy would push him away or not. After a moment of not being shoved a way, he let a wistful sigh escape his lips.

"Because you've always been there," he told the other truthfully. "No matter what… _you've_ always been there."

"Have I?" Sasuke wondered aloud, not realizing he did so.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. You have."

It wasn't long before the blonde fell asleep again. Sasuke was awake for much longer than he had intended to be, mulling over what the blonde had said and his feelings about it.

------

The days passed quickly, each day bringing something new to Sasuke's life. He couldn't help how he felt about Naruto. The boy was a very large part of his life and he would never be able to forget him. Still, even as this mysterious fondness grew, so did the pain that pierced his heart. Every day was showing exactly how much Naruto was fading. Every day was telling Sasuke that he didn't have much time left.

And he didn't like that.

Naruto was slowly disappearing. At first, it was just the small things. He couldn't walk as far and he tired easily. Then came the coughing. There were times when he couldn't stop coughing for a good while. It scared Sasuke. He never knew what to do in those instances. As the days wore on, Naruto would have to fight harder to stay conscious. He would often have dizzy spells and was forced to sit for a long time.

It was a slow sickness… and Sasuke felt useless day in and day out. He would sit vigil by Naruto's bedside when the nights became too much for the blonde, although the Uzumaki never asked him to.

It was perhaps a week before his death that Sasuke knew what he had to do.

It was a lazy day. The sun was shining and fluffy white clouds were passing through the sky unhindered by any earthly objects. They were lounging beneath the shade of a tree when Sasuke realized exactly what he felt for Naruto.

Love. It was a silly notion. One that he had never thought he would believe in, yet here it was. Staring him in the face. He couldn't fight it and he had no willpower to do so. He couldn't push it away. It had grown too much. It had become too much.

And it hurt.

Because he knew that it couldn't last.

Something told him to act on it, though, and when he would look back in the years to come, Sasuke would thank that something more than anything else.

He leaned over Naruto. The boy stared at him, confused, but not altogether unhappy. With no preamble of words or motions, Sasuke swept in to take a kiss from the boy's lips.

He pulled back, expecting some type of anger, or hatred, or disgust.

Instead, he found Naruto smiling.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that," the boy told him with a Cheshire grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dobe," he said.

Naruto just laughed. Sasuke allowed himself to smile back as he gathered the boy in his arms, holding him tightly. Naruto grinned, content. They fell asleep like that.

Time wore on. Each day was better and grander for Sasuke. Naruto had permeated his apartment, had found a way to get into every nook of Sasuke's heart. He had somehow managed to make it so that when he was in the room, Sasuke found it hard to focus on _anything_ else. He knew what was happening, and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it.

It was love.

And it hurt, because Sasuke could see that their time together would not last for long.

-----

The day Naruto died was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The gentle breeze from the mountain washed everyone in a feeling of happiness, softly beckoning the children to come and chase it. Birds were chirping. Animals ran around, gathering what they would need for the day.

The world kept spinning, kept on going.

But to Sasuke, the world had stopped.

It was early afternoon when it happened. They had been cuddling on the couch. Naruto's breath had quickened. Sasuke held him tighter, feeling the boy's sweat soak through the shirt. He moved to get up, but Naruto held him back, looking at him with feverish eyes.

"Sasuke… please…" the boy whispered. He coughed. The sound nearly broke Sasuke's heart. "Can you… take me outside?"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to speak as he nodded dumbly. He helped Naruto to his feet and the two made their way out of the apartment building. By the time they made it to the park that Naruto loved, Sasuke had to carry him. His limbs had lost the ability to move well.

Sasuke didn't mind, surprisingly. He just felt the sadness stab him, wounding him more than he could find himself to bear.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks, bastard," the boy grunted out, rubbing at his eyes. "It's a nice day, ne?"

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat harshly and nodded. "Aah, it is, dobe," Sasuke replied.

Those were the last words that they ever spoke to each other. They sat, bathed in sunshine and caressed by the mountain wind, as the seconds ticked by – as Naruto's life ticked away.

And then he was gone.

The only way that Sasuke could tell he had gone was the small spasm of his body. The muscles had lost control. He looked down at his love. Naruto's eyes were open, staring at the sky with a small smile on his lips.

Not able to stop the tears, Sasuke carefully reached up and closed those cerulean depths before hugging the body tightly to him and sobbing quietly into the shirt.

That was how he was found by Kakashi a short while later.

-------

The funeral was wonderful. People that Naruto had touched in his life, people who remembered his smile, his laugh, his stubbornness, and his nature attended. Even though many of the villagers did not attend, the numbers of the attendants were large. People journeyed from the other villages to pay their respects.

Gaara and his family were there.

Inari and all of the workers of the Great Naruto Bridge came.

The remaining of the Rookie Nine were there.

Gai-sensei's team appeared as well.

Iruka, Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, and several of the teachers made an appearance.

The owner of Ichiraku closed his shop for the day in order to attend.

And many more.

Sasuke did not go.

He did not see the point of remembering Naruto. He would never forget the teenager that he had known since they were young. He had known him far too long to forget anything.

And so he mourned in peace, by himself, holding onto the memories that would plague him, comfort him and haunt him until his dying day.

He looked up at the brilliant sky and smiled. Somehow, he still felt as though Naruto were with him, even though he couldn't see him.

----

_My whole world's in an uproar, my whole world's upside down,  
Don't know what I'm doin' here, but I'm always hangin' round._

_And that's another side to this life, I've been leadin',  
And that's another side to this life._

_Would you like to know a secret, just between you and me.  
Don't know where I'm goin' next, don't know where I'm gonna be._

_And that's the other side to this life, I've been leadin',  
And that's the other side of this life._

Peter, Paul and Mary – _The Other Side of This Life_  
----

_**Kyuubi-kun's Korner!**_

_I apologise for the hiatus that I put on all of my fics, without a real reason. I just haven't had the urge to write lately. So I'm back, for how long, I do not know. However, while I'm back, I'm doing my best to finish as many of those stories that I left hanging._

_This story, for instance, is now… complete. (smiles)_

_I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It means a lot to me that you would do so. And I can only say I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long, if indeed there are people who still read this story. If there are, I thank you for not giving up on me. _


End file.
